


it do be like that sometimes

by wordsnnotes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Captain Niall Horan, Easter Eggs, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Inspired by Twitter, Italy, M/M, Meta, Smoking, Social Media, Strong Language, Travel, Twitter, as in he's a Larrie, but they fight over who's the best member, like Louis and Harry run stan accounts for a girl band on twitter, love that for him, more specifically enemies to fake enemies/friends to lovers, side game: spot all the 1d references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsnnotes/pseuds/wordsnnotes
Summary: We could definitely come up with an interesting story.You mean the story of how we hate each other and found a best enemy thanks to 4o? Not sure that's the kind of “heart-warming” story they’re looking for, lad.True. How about we say we’re just pretending to be enemies but are actually good friends?Louis rolled his eyes.Full offence, but literally everybody in this fandom knows we hate each other. Not to mention it’s all over our twitter accounts. Why would we fake it anyway?Well… Maybe we’re actually dating but we don’t want anybody to find out.Louis scoffed. What even was wrong with that guy?So, let me get this straight - pun intended. You want us to basically pretend that those Larries are right?Yes!! Think about it, that’s such a crazy story. Exactly the kind of thing they’re looking for, I bet.*You’re* crazy. That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard..Or: an enemies to lovers AU inspired by my short experience in this crazy fandom and my even shorter experience on stan Twitter
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 113





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrywrappedinhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywrappedinhome/gifts).



> Okay, this whole thing started when my amazing friend [Sher](https://citronlouis.tumblr.com/) answered one of my ask games and [this](https://quelsentiment.tumblr.com/post/621687138496479232/larry-it-do-be-like-that-sometimes) happened. Then I thought "you know what, this actually seems too fun not to write it". I originally meant it to be a one shot type of thing, but things got a bit out of hand so I decided to split it into two chapters.  
> Anyway, this stupid fic is dedicated to Sher and I'm posting the first chapter for her birthday. Happy birthday angel! I love you so much and you bring so much light and colour to my life, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you ✨ This fic is a somehow poor attempt at making you smile or even laugh, but you have a much better sense of humour than I do so I don't know how successful it's gonna be 🙈  
> Fic post [here](https://quelsentiment.tumblr.com/post/625733334564225024/it-do-be-like-that-sometimes-by-wordsnnotes-aka) and playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5V6A5SzaqsPSlttl7Iv711?si=W1WoD8v3QqKEXM074fRC5Q)!

Louis woke up to the sound of a Twitter alert, which could only mean one thing: the Four Orientations official account had tweeted something, most likely that the girls were finally releasing a new album.

He haphazardly reached for his phone on his bedside table and unlocked it with shaking hands. Yep, here it was:

**Four Orientations @fourorientations . 28 minutes ago**

**We are excited to announce the upcoming release of our first new album in 2 years. FIVE is out December 30th.**

And what the actual fuck was that? The tweet had gone out almost half an hour ago and for some reason his damn phone hadn’t notified him right away. He was about to get so much shit for it… He quickly retweeted the thing, adding:

**Sorry I’m late folks, but omggg! How is everybody feeling? Thoughts on the title? (simple, but I personally dig it 🤩)**

Within seconds he had dozens of retweets and replies. He scrolled absently through his notifications, waiting for one specific user to mention him. And, just like he expected, a few seconds later the following tweet popped up:

**Number 1 Lora stan @4o_FIVE . 2s ago**

**tfw @4o4ever proves once again that he doesn’t deserve his self-proclaimed title of “king of 4o” 🙂**

And of-fucking-course that fucker had already changed his user name and had retweeted the 4o tweet the second it had appeared.

Louis’ phone slipped from his hands and fell somewhere between his bed and his bedside table.

“Ugh, for fuck's sake”, Louis grumbled as he reluctantly got out of bed and squatted to reach his phone. As soon as he caught it, he sat back on his bed, finally turned on his lamp and, half-blinded by the light, wrote:

**King of 4o @4o4ever**

**@4o_FIVE excuse me for having a life. Can’t say the same for you apparently, love 🙂**

He and Harry (that was pretty much all the personal information he had about the guy) had been at each other’s throats for years. They were among the two most popular stan accounts in the fandom, having both followed the band since the very beginning. But what had started as camaraderie between them had soon turned into a rivalry, fueled by the fact that they had different faves - Harry’s was Lora, as his profile suggested, while Louis had always been obsessed with Hayley. Maybe in the real world, the fact that they had different favourite members of a girl band wasn’t reason enough to get into petty fights, but well… Twitter, and stan Twitter in particular, were definitely _not_ the real world.

So, just like that, Louis had landed himself an arch-nemesis. And of course, their rivalry was also fueled by their hundreds of thousand followers. It seemed like literally everyone in the fandom was either Team Harry or Team Louis (well, some people were Team Larrie, but Louis refused to think about _that_ ), and they had even managed to trend #TeamLouis and #TeamHarry worldwide, back when they were on a war to have the best layout.

Yes, all of this sounded ridiculous, and Louis was well aware of it. But this fandom had been pretty much his whole life for five years, and even though he would have never dared admitting it to his irls (who, by the way, had no clue about his 4o obsession), he cared about his account way too much to even contemplate deleting it.

The only problem was that he had been a bit out of touch these days, solely due to the fact that he had temporarily moved from the UK to the West Coast of the US, and the 8 hour time difference was fucking everything up. Case in point: what had just happened. He hated that Harry was always on top of everything, but he also valued his sleep, so he let it go just this once.

***

A few days later, another storm hit the fandom when a new single dropped without warning. Louis was in the middle of the library then, trying to study for his midterms next to his new friend Zayn, who was blatantly texting his boyfriend, not even pretending to study or care about the upcoming exams. Louis quite liked the guy, but it was sometimes annoying how he was just good at everything and could afford to slack off while Louis only managed to get Bs even though he worked his ass off - at least, when the fandom was calm. Which was definitely NOT the case right now. The tweet announced that the new single was called Lift Me Up and of course there was already a video for it, and Louis had to watch it right the fuck now. So he got up, perhaps a little too abruptly since several people, including Zayn, looked up and watched him with interest. 

“Bathroom break”, he muttered to Zayn, and he stormed out of the study area, choosing instead to go to the back of the library, where all the encyclopedias and dictionaries were. This should be quiet enough. He sat on the floor, his back against the shelves, untangled and put on his earphones as quickly as he could, and finally pressed play on the video.

He had to stop himself from screaming as soon as the song started. His girl Hayley had the opening lines, and she sounded amazing. Also, the five girls were all wearing some kind of diving suit, and were apparently on a submarine. They all looked iconic, and the song was damn catchy. Hayley in particular had upped her game on this one, and Louis felt immensely proud of her. 

As soon as the song ended, he took to Twitter and started sending tweets furiously, not really caring if they made sense or not:

**dude**

**DUDE!!!**

**I’m----**

**Guys I loooove #LiftMeUp**

**#LiftMeUp hell yeah we’re already trending, let’s get it to number 1 folks**

**#LiftMeUp the beat the lyrics the melody the freaking chorus the outfits the set**

**#LiftMeUp and most importantly Hayley’s voice - she fucking delivered man**

**@4o_FIVE how do we feel after such a performance from Hayley?? hope that’ll shut your mouth for once ❤**

**@4o_FIVE btw I’m sorry Lora only had two lines, love. guess it’s #HayleySuperiorityHours**

A few seconds later, of course, that fucker replied:

**Number 1 Lora stan @4o_FIVE . 5s ago**

**@4o4ever it’s not about quantity, love :) but I guess your taste has never been sophisticated enough for you to understand Lora’s talent**

Louis scoffed. To be fair, he was actually overplaying his so-called distaste for Lora. She was talented for sure, but he just didn’t get why so many people were obsessed with her voice and always claiming she deserved better when Hayley was RIGHT THERE.

He wondered if he should leave it at that or reply with another bite. On the one hand, he hated it when Harry had the last word, but on the other he really needed to study right now, and who knew how long their fight would last if he truly engaged in it. They would sometimes have twitter feuds for hours on hand, but no matter how tempting it was, he couldn’t really afford to do this right now. So with a regretful sigh, he turned off his phone - that was the only way to prevent himself from getting distracted.

***

When he finally turned on his phone again that night, his notifications had blown up. Well, more than usual that was. And of course, it was all that fucker’s fault. Sometime in the past few hours, he had apparently switched his url to @LouisIsACoward, and had mentioned him in a bunch of tweets:

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 4 h**

**@4o4ever not responding, I see… have I finally managed to shut you up??**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 4 h**

**@4o4ever I miss you come backkk 🥺🥺**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 3 h**

**time for a url change I think. @4o4ever what do we think of that?**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 3 h**

**thank you so much guys for your support on the new url. @4o4ever could never**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 2h**

**folks… @4o4ever still hasn’t replied 😱 should we trend #LouisIsMIA ??**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 2h**

**#LouisIsMIA trending in the US. I’m honestly kinda worried the FBI is gonna come for me if @4o4ever doesn’t resurface soon. But surely as a UK citizen nothing can happen to me, right? Right???**

**Number 1 Lora stan @LouisIsACoward . 1h**

**Going to sleep and #LouisIsMIA still. I’m getting genuinely worried. @4o4ever please put me at ease man.**

That was Harry’s last tweet. Louis assumed he must have gone to bed, as he said. It was the late afternoon for him, but the middle of the night in the UK. The hashtag wasn’t trending anymore, thankfully. 

Out of spite, he switched his username to @HarryHateAccount, and quickly wrote:

**Sorry, I’m back now folks. @LouisIsACoward (f*ck you btw 🌷 ), don’t worry about me, I was just studying hard so I can have a future. But you wouldn’t know about it, since you seem to spend your whole life here.**

And okay, maybe that was a little harsh. He actually had no idea what this guy was doing with his life. But he _did_ seem to be spending all of his time on this damn app.

After reading some of his followers’ tweets who actually seemed concerned about his well-being, Louis sent:

**A massive thank you to all my followers who were genuinely worried. I’m just spending an insane amount of time at the library these days, and I wish I could focus on the fandom more.**

**But as some of you know I’m studying in the US as an exchange student and I don’t want to fuck it up. I’ll be back here full-time as soon as my mid-terms end though.**

And with a sigh, he turned his phone off again.

***

The next few days were spent in a Twitter and studying frenzy. It was hard to tell which activity was getting in the way of the other, at this point. Louis would stay up until the early hours of the morning, his nose in his textbooks and frantically checking his phone every two minutes for updates. The thing was, with the album release coming up fast, they were all expecting the girls to announce a world tour as well, and he was more than excited about it. He hadn’t been able to see them on their previous tours because he’d only been a teen then, and too ashamed to ask his parents if he could get a ticket. But now he was at uni and had a part-time job, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. He could pay for his own ticket and drive himself to the nearest venue, and no one would need to know. Plus his entire family and most of his friends were a continent away anyway. The only person who might have questions for him was Zayn, but they’d only known each other for a few months and Louis felt like the guy wouldn’t judge him for being a massive 4o fan if the truth ever came out. 

The tour announcement finally came in the late afternoon the day before Louis’ final exam. He had actually dozed off at his desk while reading his insanely boring statistics textbook. He just could NOT understand what logodds were, and why the fuck they were even a thing. He woke up with a start when he heard the tell-tale sound of a Twitter notification. He jumped in his seat and grabbed his phone, struggling to focus his blurry vision. He quickly opened the link and looked at the dates. 

“Shit”, he whispered.

The girls were coming to North America a few weeks _after_ he was supposed to be back to England. And they were touring Europe _before_ he’d leave. That was unfortunate, to say the least. He considered either staying in the US for an extra month, but he had to get out of his apartment as soon as the semester ended, and his flight home was already booked anyway. The other solution would be to make a quick trip to the UK to attend a show and then come back afterwards, but an extra return-trip to Europe was wildly out of his budget.

Still half asleep and hardly thinking of what he was doing, he took to Twitter again and wrote:

**Well… I’m in a bit of a conundrum guys. Would anyone have a few thousand pounds lying around to help your boy Louis fly back home and attend the London 4o show? @LouisIsACoward maybe?? I think you owe me at least that 🖕🏻**

Then he put his phone down and stumbled to his bed. He might as well finish what he’d started and take a proper nap.

***

A few hours later, he woke up with the feeling that something was horribly wrong. But besides that bad piece of news he’d just got about the girls’ tour - which was a lot already - he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He got up and retrieved his phone, only meaning to check the time (it was close to midnight), but he couldn’t help himself and opened Twitter. 

And he immediately realized that he’d fucked up indeed. Instead of posting his last tweet on his stan account, he’d posted it on his personal account. Thankfully though, the tweet had gone at a late hour in the UK so none of his family and friends back home had seen it. Zayn had, though, and he'd replied:

**Huh? Didn’t know you were into 4o, mate, heard they’re pretty cool. Sorry I can’t help you though.**

Louis smiled. That was typical of Zayn to be so chill and down to earth.

He considered responding to him, but figured he’d explain the next day. So he just deleted the tweet altogether, praying nobody else had seen it. Only then did he realize that he had a private message on his personal account, something that had rarely happened before - only his family and friends were following him on there, and they all usually communicated through other means. Intrigued, he tapped on it and was attacked by Harry’s profile pic (which was, unsurprisingly, a pic of Lora in the Lift Me Up video). His message read:

 _Hey. You’re Louis, right? I mean, Louis-Is-A-Coward Louis? Just wanted to let you know that you probably posted that tweet on the wrong account, but didn’t want to tell you publicly in case you don’t want people to find your personal account. So, yeah… You’re welcome_ 🖕🏻

And Louis sighed. That was genuinely nice of Harry and he was due for a thank you. He hated having to do it, but Louis was one to own his fuck-ups, so he answered:

_Yep, that’s me. Can’t believe we’re DMing because of my own stupidity. So, thank you. That’s proper nice of you and the tweet is gone now._

He didn’t really expect Harry to answer, but to his surprise the guy immediately sent back:

_No worries. I’ve almost had my personal account exposed once so…_

Then he sent another message, with a link attached to it:

_Btw I obviously don’t have any money for you. Actually, I’m pretty broke myself and probably won’t be able to make it to their tour next year. Unless…_

The link led to a page on the 4o official website that read:

Calling out for original, heart-warming, or crazy fan stories!

Maybe you’ve met the love of your life thanks to 4o. Or maybe the band was here for you when no one else was. Now is your opportunity to share your fan story, and enter a competition to win a return-trip for two people to Turin, Italy, and attend the first concert of the upcoming FIVE On Tour on March 15th.

Send us your story through any medium you want - the more creative, the better! - by January 15th. The five winning teams will be announced on February 1st.

Louis frowned, not sure what Harry was suggesting exactly. He wrote:

_Okay… So you want to participate or something?_

Harry answered:

_Yes. But I thought we’d have more chance to win if we entered together._

_What do you mean together?_

_Well… We could definitely come up with an interesting story._

_You mean how we hate each other and found a best enemy thanks to 4o? Not sure that the kind of “heart-warming” story they’re looking for, lad._

_True. How about we say we’re just pretending to be enemies but are actually good friends?_

Louis rolled his eyes.

_Full offence, but literally everybody in this fandom knows we hate each other. Not to mention it’s all over our Twitter accounts. Why would we fake it anyway?_

_Well… Maybe we’re actually dating but we don’t want anybody to find out._

Louis scoffed. What even was wrong with that guy?

_So, let me get this straight - pun intended. You want us to basically pretend that those Larries are right?_

_Yes!! Think about it, that’s such a crazy story. Exactly the kind of thing they’re looking for, I bet._

_*You’re* crazy. That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard. But I don’t even know why I’m surprised._

_Oh come on. Don’t be a coward. Don’t you want to finally see them live?_

_Of course I do. But at this point I think it would be better to try with the actual story. It’s pretty incredible in itself, think about the hashtag wars and everything. Not to mention we have actual proof to back it up._

_You’re such a killjoy. But I don’t even know why I’m surprised. The other idea is way better, I wish you had a brain to see it._

_Fuck off._

He put his phone down for a minute and thought. This was really too big an opportunity to miss just because they couldn’t reach an agreement. Whatever angle they’d choose to adopt, the mere following they had probably meant they had good a chance to win anyway. So, with a sigh, he wrote:

_Okay. How about we ask an objective person what they think would be the better option? Like someone outside of the fandom who doesn't know anything about us._

_Maybe… But who?_

_My mate Zayn would be the perfect candidate. He has no idea about any of this, but he’s very smart and I’m sure he’d have good advice._

_Won’t he be biased though?_

_We can present him with both options and not tell him which one is whose._

_Okay, I’m down._

Louis checked the time. It was close to 1 am already, but he was ready to bet Zayn wasn’t asleep yet. The guy was so perfect he probably didn’t need to rest anyway.

_Okay, I’m gonna try to call him._

_Wait… I want in on the conversation._

_Oh for fuck’s sake. You really *are* annoying, aren’t you?_

_Just making sure you don’t cheat. You’ve been know to be unreliable._

_Fuck you :)_

_Gladly :) (actually no though)_

🙄 _Okay how about I create a gc with the three of us?_

_Fine._

_Fine._

***

In the end, Louis won. Zayn agreed that the enemies angle was an interesting one, while the secretly dating story didn’t really make sense. Louis thanked his luck for having found the guy. He’d been chill about the whole thing, a little amused of course but somehow didn’t seem that surprised that Louis was a big fandom name and in a war with someone he’d never even met.

Speaking of which, he and Harry had been forced to work together on their application since then. Things were a little strained of course, and they kept running into disagreements for mundane issues like which font they should use or whose name should go first on the application form. But working with him was also surprisingly quite fun. They had decided to create an interactive website recounting their rivalry, starting with the first few tweets they had exchanged years ago, back when they only had a few dozen followers each. It was pretty crazy to take a trip down memory lane and see how quickly things had accelerated for literally no reason. And somehow, Louis was genuinely starting to feel guilty about some of the things he’d said about Harry. Now that he was getting to know the guy, he was realizing that maybe he wasn’t _that_ bad. Sure, he kept disagreeing with Louis, made weird jokes that he didn’t understand for the most part, and only came up with completely impractical ideas - somehow the secretly dating one was just a prelude to just how bat-shit crazy the guy was. But he was somehow always in a good mood and optimistic, and was quick to change his mind and admit he was wrong when it was blatant that Louis was in the right.

So sometimes, Louis thought they could actually become friends. But the thing was, whenever he started feeling bad about stuff he’d said about him, he was reminded of how Harry had also said pretty harsh things about him over the years, and of how he’d been bashing Hayley since day one. Which, in Louis’ opinion, was unforgivable (yes, he was aware that Harry probably felt the same way about him trashing Lora, but whatever. He was a hypocrite, and there was nothing he could do to change it).

They worked their asses off to have the website ready in time. It turned out that Harry was quite gifted at programming, while Louis was in charge of the creative aspect of it. Things were made a little difficult by the fact that they lived in different time-zones and were communicating only through DMs on Twitter - it was wildly impractical, but Louis felt weirdly self-conscious about asking for Harry’s number, and he had a feeling it was the same for Harry.

Finally, they sent their application a few hours before the deadline on January 15th. It was a cold day and Louis was curled up in bed - he only had an evening class that day and had decided to relax in his room until then. Just as he hit "sent" on the application form, he looked out the window and noticed it had started snowing. It was the first time ever since he’d got there. He walked to the window and stared at the snowflakes slowly falling to the ground in twirls, suddenly missing home. He hadn’t gone back for winter break and nostalgia hit him like a slap. He’d been so focused on that application for the past few weeks that he’d hardly had time to think about his family and England. But now that he’d somehow lost a purpose, he felt empty and lonely. Sighing, he returned to his bed and saw that he had a message from Harry.

_Did you do it???_

_Yep. It’s out of our hands now._

_Cool. I know we only have to wait for a few days but I feel like it’s going to be the two longest weeks of my life._

_Same. But I’m quite happy with what we’ve submitted. We really did the best we could, didn’t we?_

_Yeah. And hopefully it pays off._

_By the way… I just wanted to say thank you._

Louis’ fingers were shaking a little as he sent the message, but he felt like he had to do it.

_Really? For what?_

_For partnering up with me for this thing, and for actually being a talented collaborator. And also, I know I’m not always the most patient and stuff, but you were surprisingly nice all throughout. So, yeah..._

_Wow, Louis. Are you saying you might actually… find me likeable?_ 😱

_I mean… you’re definitely less unlikeable than I thought you would be. Besides your weird jokes and ideas and supremely bad taste, you’re quite alright._

_OMG I’M SO HONORED AND I’M BLUSHING YOU HAVE TO STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FAINT_

_Stop it, I was just trying to be nice… Why can’t you ever take things seriously?_ 😒

_Oh, come on, I’m just joking. And for the record, I think you’re actually alright too._

_Really?_

_Yep._

_But like… What do you think it means for us though?_

_Do you mean… With our accounts and stuff?_

_Yeah._

Ever since they had started working together, they had kept up with their usual bashing each other on their accounts, but somehow everything seemed more playful and less serious. Their followers were still taking it very seriously though, and Louis was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. He wrote:

_It’s just that… I guess I feel kind of weird trashing you on main now._

_Aww Louis…_ 🤧 _(but actually same)._

_Oh._

_But I think we have to keep it up though. At least until we get the results. And if we’re in, we’ll have to stay the same until the concert I guess. And then we can say we actually bonded when we met irl or something?_

_Yeah. That actually sounds like a good plan for once._

_Thank you sir_ 😊 _Okay I have to go now._

_Oh, alright._

_But let’s not be strangers, okay? Just because this thing is over doesn’t mean we can’t be normal people around each other and talk._

_So like… you want to be friends?_

_Whoa there, that’s a big word. Maybe let’s call it “acquaintances that don’t totally despise each other” for now, yeah?_

_Okay. I can work with that._

_Cool. Anyway, ttys._

_For sure. Bye Harry._

_Bye Louis._

***

Two weeks later, Louis woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling that something had happened. He grabbed his phone and yep. There were a few messages from Harry, as well as an email from the 4o team, but the object revealed nothing.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but decided to go for Harry’s messages.

_LOU_

_LOU WAKE THE FUCK UP_

_LOU WE GOT IN_

_WE’RE GOING TO FREAKING ITALY AND FINALLY SEEING THE GIRLS LIVE_

_DUDE I’M FUCKING SCREAMING OVER HERE PLEASE JOIN ME_

The messages had been sent just a few minutes ago. Louis’ heart was racing and his hands were shaking so much he could hardly hold his phone.

“Calm down”, he muttered.

He took a few deep breaths then opened the email.

Dear Louis and Harry,

Thank you for your application to the Share Your Fan Story contest.

Your story was one of the most interesting and thought-provoking we’ve received, and we are excited to announce that you are among the five winning teams that were selected to attend the opening concert of FIVE On Tour in Turin.

The winning package includes a return trip to Turin from March 14 to 16, with two nights at a luxury hotel right in the city centre, several cultural and festive outings in and around Turin, and a private meet and greet between all the winners and the five girls ahead of their show. 

In return, you will be interviewed by our team and filmed at various points of your Italian experience, and the footage will be used for a video posted on the Four Orientations official YouTube channel in the upcoming year.

Should you agree to these terms, please send us an email back as soon as possible so we can confirm your participation.

Many congratulations from the whole team. We can’t wait to see you in March!

The Four Orientations Team

Louis couldn’t even process anything right now. And it was 4 am. All he knew was, he was going to Italy and meeting the girls in just over a month.

He replied to Harry:

 _WE MADE IT!!!_ 😱😱🥂

Harry replied:

_I KNOWWWW MATE I’M STILL SHAKING_

Louis continued:

 _AND WE'RE MEETING THE GIRLS??? WHAT THE FUCK??? (_ _I’m claiming Hayley)_

 _Ha obviously. Glad we won’t have to fight about that_ 😝

_Seriously, H, I’m so happy!!! Thank you, we wouldn’t have made it without your programming skills, plus you came up with the idea._

_Oh it’s okay. And maybe I had the original idea, but in the end it’s your plan that worked, so it was a team effort really._

_Yeah. I guess we actually make a good team after all_ 🤝🏻

_Who knew :)_

_Okay I have to go back to sleep because I have an early class tomorrow, but let’s talk soon._

_Sure! Actually… do you want to call sometimes, maybe?_

Louis froze. Fuck, he wasn’t expecting that somehow, and the perspective of actually talking to Harry made him both anxious and excited.

_Yeah, why not! This weekend maybe?_

_Sure, that works._

_Okay. I’ll talk to you soon then. Bye H._

_Bye Lou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sher... I really wanted to have this done for your birthday but it's actually turned out to be longer than I expected. But chapter 2 is coming in a few days, I swear 😌  
> Anyway, happy birthday again 🌺 You're the absolute best, and here's to hopefully many years of friendship 🥂


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Italian experience, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. There's gonna be 3 chapters after all. Oops.  
> Also, I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5V6A5SzaqsPSlttl7Iv711?si=l0Or-zs-RZKtnDB8kB8INQ) because I'm that extra.

Louis got off the plane hating himself for not having managed to sleep during the journey. He felt exhausted, and prayed he would be able to rest soon. On the plus side though, he was in freaking Italy, the sun was shining, and he would be meeting the girls very soon. Oh, and Harry as well. Which surprisingly might just be the most exciting thing about this whole trip. They’d only grown closer over the past few weeks, talking on the phone for hours on hand, losing their shit about the new album and hyping each other for their upcoming trip.

As soon as he got out of security and stepped into the waiting area, Louis spotted a man his age waiting for him with a sign that read: “Benvenuto Louis!” He was surrounded by a whole team of people that were carrying audio recording equipment. Damn. Louis knew that he would be filmed, but he hadn’t expected it to happen as soon as he got off the plane.

“Hi, I’m Louis”, he introduced himself, stepping towards the guy, who had soft features but was looking dead serious.

“Oh, Louis! How are you? I’m Liam and I’m part of the Four Orientations team. I’m here to supervise your whole stay, make sure that all of you guys are comfortable and have everything you need, that kind of thing.”

“Cool”, Louis nodded, and he was beginning to feel a little nervous. Liam seemed to be a nice guy, but he was also very professional and Louis wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Now, you must be pretty tired, right?”

“Yeah… I didn’t really sleep on the plane.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. But we were actually hoping to have a very quick interview with you before we go to the hotel? It would just be a matter of a few minutes, basically to introduce yourself and tell us how you got here, that kind of thing.”

And even though technically he was only suggesting it, Louis felt like he didn’t really have a choice.

“Um yeah, sure.”

“Great!”

As they were setting up shop in a quieter spot of the airport, and someone was putting makeup on Louis - which, thank god, because he probably looked like shit - Liam said:

“Oh by the way, Harry arrived a few hours ago and is waiting at the hotel. We’ll also film you guys’ first meeting as soon as we get there, and then you should have a couple of hours to relax before lunch with the other winners. How does that sound?”

“Great!” Louis replied, faking his enthusiasm a little. 

The thing was, he was feeling a little uneasy about having his first meeting with Harry filmed and available for public consumption. Sure, they knew each other already, but they had never actually _seen_ each other - they’d agreed to keep at least that element of surprise for Italy. And even though they’d expected this to happen, Louis still wished they could have a private meeting first. Now he would have to deal with seeing Harry in the flesh for the first time while pretending to hate the guy to guts, all the while being thoroughly exhausted and hardly able to keep his eyes open. But oh well. That was the price for seeing the girls the next day.

To Liam’s defence, the interview was actually pretty quick. Louis just introduced himself, talked about his love for the girls, his Twitter account and how he and Harry had met, and that was it.

They then jumped on a taxi and he dozed off as soon as he sat down. So much for taking in the Italian landscapes.

He woke up to Liam gently shaking his shoulder. They’d made it to the hotel, which was a beautiful building made of baby pink stones and located in a quiet street. Louis swallowed and felt his heart race. He couldn’t believe he was about to meet Harry for the first time after all these years.

***

Harry was waiting for them in a meeting room. Just as they were about to enter, Louis suddenly felt like he was panicking, and abruptly said:

“You know what, I think I’m gonna use the loo first.”

Liam raised an eyebrow but let him go.

Once he locked himself in the surprisingly large room, Louis walked to the mirror, forcing himself to breathe in and breathe out slowly. He looked extremely pale - probably a mix of exhaustion and stress. His hair was a mess, and not in a cool way. He tried to fix it but quickly gave up. Whatever. Why did he care so much anyway? It was just Harry, for god’s sake. After splashing some cold water on his face, he took one last deep breath and walked out of the room to join the team again.

“Ready?” Liam asked.

“Absolutely”, he smiled.

So Liam opened the door, and they entered the room.

The first thing he saw was a set of cameras, one of them pointed at him as he walked in, and another pointed at someone else. Someone who could only be Harry.

Louis was struck by his youthful look, his curly hair, and his awkward way to stand up. Based on his deep voice only, he’d never have imagined Harry to look so… goofy somehow. He was immediately endeared, but of course he couldn’t show it.

“So, Harry, here is Louis. And Louis, here’s Harry”, said Liam, as if that wasn’t obvious enough.

Louis walked to the guy, carefully avoiding to smile, and nodded as he extended his hand, which Harry shook with a tighter grip than Louis would have expected.

“Hi mate”, he said.

“Hello”, replied Harry with his signature voice as he looked straight into Louis’ eyes. Damn. He had beautiful green eyes and Louis wasn’t really sure how to deal with the fact that Harry had turned out to look that good. “I’d say it’s nice to finally meet you, but is it really?”

And somehow that was a classic Harry thing to say. Louis had to bite his lip not to smile and replied:

“The displeasure is all mine.”

There was a spark of amusement in Harry’s eyes, which disappeared almost immediately.

“So, how about you guys sit and we do a quick interview with the two of you?”

Once again, they didn’t really have a choice anyway, so they settled side by side at the table, with Liam in front of them.

“So, can you guys tell me how you met again?”

And Harry immediately chimed in to tell the whole story. Louis was happy to let him do it, as he really didn’t have the energy to speak right now. He had to force himself not to look at Harry, otherwise he would probably be caught fonding over him on camera, and that would be Bad™. So instead he focused on his hands.

Harry was a great story-teller, both charming and informative, entertaining and organized. Louis could tell that everyone in the room - himself included - was completely enraptured by his words, even though he was speaking painfully slowly. 

“... so yeah. Here we are now.” Harry finished.

“Here you are indeed. Louis, do you have anything to add?” Liam asked.

“Not really, no. I mean, it was a very biased account, but if I try to set this right we’ll still be here in two hours so…”

“Right”, Liam said, while Harry smirked. “Well, could you guys tell me a little about your first impression of each other? And what you think will happen now that you’ve met? Do you think you’ll stay enemies, or maybe you could become friends?”

They both turned to him. Shit. Guess he had to go first. He racked his brain to find something to say that wouldn’t be a praise.

“Well… My first impression of Harry is that he’s exactly the way I imagined him to be.” That was incredibly vague, but whatever. He just couldn’t bring himself to hate on the guy right now. Yeah, he was becoming a sap. He added: “Just talks way slower than I thought he would, it’s quite annoying. As for what will happen now… I guess only time will tell, but it’s hard to imagine we could ever be friends, to be honest. There’s too much bad blood between us for that.”

And that’s something that pre-competition Louis would have definitely thought, but it was incredible how things had changed since then.

“What about you, Harry?”

“I think Louis’ loud. It’s quite annoying too, actually. And for once, I’d have to agree with him. I don’t think we’re made to be friends.”

“So you guys really don’t think you’ll bond over the next few days?”

“We’ll bond over our shared distaste for one another, I’m sure”, said Louis, and Harry snorted.

And with that, the interview was over.

***

In the end, Louis hardly had time to settle in his hotel room before he was asked to join the other teams and have lunch all together at a nearby pizzeria.

It was Louis’ first time in Italy, and as they walked to the restaurant he looked at all the different colours and styles in awe. It felt good to finally see some diversity after having spent 6 months on the same somewhat boring North American campus. As they were walking through the arcades, then settling at a table outside the restaurant, he and Harry carefully avoided each other and made conversation with the other winning teams. Louis befriended Niall and Rina, a couple who had fallen in love at a 4o concert and hadn’t left each other since then.

“Oh, that’s such a beautiful story!”

“Yeah, I’m so grateful for this band, you know?” said Niall. “What about you, though? Who are you here with?”

“Oh. I’m here with this guy”, he answered, pointing at Harry. “Actually, since you two are such big fans, maybe you’ve heard of us. We both have quite a popular Twitter account.”

“Wait. You’re Louis, as in 4o4ever Louis? And he’s _that_ Harry?”

Louis laughed.

“Yep. That’s us.”

“So, what’s the deal with you guys? Do you really hate each other?”

Louis considered telling the truth, but he couldn’t really risk it, and he didn’t know how Harry would feel about it.

“I mean… yeah. Pretty much. We’d never met in real life before today, though, so who knows. Maybe things will change a little.”

“Really? You’d never met?”

“Nope.”

“Actually, Niall’s a Larrie”, said Rina with a smirk.

“Shut up, oh my god. I can’t believe you just told him”, Niall blushed.

Louis laughed.

“Oh gosh, it’s okay, no judgement from me mate. I’ve read some theories, and even though they’re quite entertaining, I can assure you they’re not true. Harry and I genuinely haven’t met before today, and there’s no secret love affair or whatever.”

Rina pointed out:

“You guys would make a cute couple though.”

Louis looked over at the other side of the table where Harry seemed to be in a deep conversation with a mom and her toddler daughter. He was looking at the girl and had a large grin that exposed the cutest dimples Louis had ever seen. He felt himself blush a little, but turned back to Niall and Rina and said:

“Sorry. I honestly don’t think it’s going to happen. We pretty much hate each other.”

***

After lunch, they visited Palazzo Reale, the royal palace. It was room after room of baroque paintings, gigantic chandeliers, marbled floors and gilded furniture. In other circumstances Louis would have absolutely lost his shit at such a luxurious display, but by then he was totally exhausted and could hardly bring himself to care about what their guide was saying. Not to mention that having all these cameras on him and being potentially filmed at any time was beginning to give him serious anxiety. So he just stuck with Rina and Niall the whole time, occasionally taking pictures and making snarky comments, but overall remaining quiet.

When the visit was finally over, Liam told them they would now have some free time away from the cameras until dinner that night.

Niall said:

“We’re probably gonna walk around and explore a little before grabbing ice cream. Want to join?”

“That sounds lovely, but I really need to catch up on sleep. Jetlag, you know? So I think I’m gonna go back to the hotel, but I’ll see you guys later!”

As he was walking away and turning the corner, he heard Harry’s voice call him:

“Lou, wait up!”

“Hey!”

“Hey. What are you up to?”

“Just going back to the hotel. I desperately need a nap.”

“Oh. Do you mind if I come with you? Thought we could use the free time to properly catch up.”

Louis smiled.

“Sure.”

After a few steps, Harry started:

“So…”

“So?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“About 17th century Italian architecture", said Harry, rolling his eyes. "What do you think, Louis, about me!”

“Narcissistic much?” Louis smirked.

“Just curious”, Harry shrugged.

“Can I reserve my judgment for later?”

“You absolutely cannot.”

And damn. That guy was annoying. And endearing.

“Fine”, Louis sighed. “I guess I’m still struggling to make the connection in my brain between Twitter rival Harry, and unlikely ally Harry, and real-life Harry, you know? Like, I find it hard to comprehend that it’s you who I’ve been fighting with all these years, and who I’ve been talking to these past few months. I don’t know, I guess I didn’t expect you to look that… non-threatening in person.”

Harry scoffed.

“Non-threatening? I can get behind that, I guess.”

“What about you? What do you think?”

“Yeah… I’m with you on that. I do find it hard to reconcile all those different versions of Harry sometimes. I guess I’m a multi-faceted character.”

“Oh come on, you know I meant what you think about me!”

“Look who’s narcissistic now”, Harry winked, and Louis felt himself blush again. “But you know what, it’s the weirdest thing. Everytime I thought about what you might look like, I always imagined you’d be this skinny guy with messy hair and cool tattoos and piercing eyes. So when I saw you enter the room earlier I almost had a heart-attack, to be honest.”

Louis fully turned towards Harry and stopped walking.

“Wait, seriously? Did you look me up on the internet or something?”

“No, I swear I didn’t! I guess I just had some kind of crazy instinct about you.”

“Wow. That’s crazy indeed.”

They resumed walking. Louis wasn’t really sure they were actually going in the right direction, but suddenly he didn’t care that much anymore.

“It’s kind of weird though”, he said.

“What is?”

“You know… Having to pretend that we hate each other. It would be more fun if we could hang out normally during the group activities.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Plus apparently I’m pretty bad at lying. I really didn’t know how to act during that interview this morning. Thank god you were there.”

“Oh. No worries. I actually found it quite fun. To be honest, I’ve always taken our whole rivalry as a joke. Like, I never really _hated_ you for real. And to be even more honest, I don’t hate Hayley either. I just prefer Lora, but to each their own, you know?”

Louis’ heart fluttered a little.

“I’m glad you’re saying that because... it’s exactly the same for me. I’m actually quite embarrassed at how far we’ve taken this thing. Like, it’s so ridiculous when you think of it. But I know I’ve said some pretty fucked-up things about you, and I’m sorry. Really.”

Harry patted his back for a split second and said:

“I’m sorry too. But let’s forget about all that, okay? Can we just appreciate the fact that we’re in Italy, the sun is shining, and we’re meeting the girls tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. I still need some sleep though.”

***

That evening, they had dinner at a restaurant near the river. Now that he had caught up on sleep a little, Louis was finally feeling normal again, and determined to make the most of his stay. Wine helping, he spent the whole meal joking around with Niall and Rina, and he had completely forgotten about the cameras by the time they all got up to grab gelato, and sat on the riverbank to eat it. Liam declared that filming was over for today - finally - and they were left to their own devices.

Harry sat next to their little trio, and Louis suddenly felt a little nervous, not really knowing why. Even though he was avoiding looking at him, he was somehow hyper-aware of every one of Harry’s movements, and when he started speaking, he couldn’t help but flinch a little.

“Ssssoo, guys…” He was speaking even slower than usual, a clear sign that he was quite tipsy as well. “What’s your favourite 4o member?” he asked Rina and Niall, leaning over Louis to look at them, and somehow almost managing to fall into the river. Louis caught him by the elbow.

“Whoa! Careful there, young man.”

“Thanks”, Harry flashed him a grin, which Louis ignored. He glanced at Niall, who was watching them with interest, but eventually answered:

“Oh, I love all the girls...”

Rina cut him and said:

“His fave is Niamh, just because she’s Irish like him.”

“That’s not true”, Niall protested. “I just think she has a great voice, and have you seen her play the guitar? Proper legend, that one.”

“Interesting. What about you, Rina?” Louis asked.

“You know, I could never pick between Zaima and Lisa. They have such vocal range and their chemistry, man… Unmatched.”

Harry exclaimed:

“So we all have different faves! How awesome is that? I love you guys so much already.”

“Er, I thought you hated Louis?” Niall pointed out, frowning.

“Oops”, Harry giggled in the cutest way ever.

“Alright, I think it’s time to go back to the hotel, isn’t it, Harry?” said Louis, raising his eyebrows at him and praying he’d get the signal.

“Oh. Yeah, okay.”

“We’ll leave you guys to it, see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, you two have a good night”, Niall replied with a knowing look, and Louis rolled his eyes in the dark.

As soon as they walked away, Harry complained:

“Why are we leaving already?”

“Because you’re quite drunk and you were getting dangerously close to spill our secret.”

“Oh, c’mon, what’s the big deal anyway?”

“Look, Niall’s one of those Larries, okay? If he sees we’re close, he’s gonna assume we’re actually together and spread rumours to the rest of their organization, or whatever they call themselves.”

“And how is it making things better that we’re going back to the hotel together now?”

“I don’t know, okay? I’m drunk too and I just thought it would be better to escape, but I obviously don’t know what I’m doing and I’m still exhausted as fuck, as a matter of fact!”

“Okay, okay”, grumbled Harry. “Calm down, jeez. Let’s just go home. I mean, to the hotel.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

And they continued walking in silence, Louis eventually relaxing as they passed under the arcades with their many little cafes and shops, still open and bustling with activity.

Harry started quietly humming Lift Me Up so Louis joined him, and soon they were singing at the top of their lungs, trying and failing to harmonize between two chuckles. Harry even launched into Hayley’s iconic final solo, but his voice couldn’t quite keep up, and at that point Louis was laughing so hard that he was almost crying and had to stop walking, leaning against a column and trying to catch his breath. Harry was looking at him with the largest grin ever, his dimples all out and his eyes shining, and Louis suddenly felt like time froze. He wished he could live in this moment forever, lost with Harry in the middle of a foreign city, watching the outside world pass them by, not aware of how far they’d made it. But a group of drunk French tourists suddenly burst their bubble when they rudely shoved Harry out of their way, hardly muttering “Pardon” as they walked past, and with that, the moment was gone.

***

The next morning, jetlag and an overall feeling of excitement made Louis wake up around 5.30am. After having tossed and turned in his bed for a while, trying to go back to sleep, he eventually decided he might as well get up and go for an early breakfast. The night before, Liam had told them that their schedule today would be clear until the early afternoon, when they would all take the bus to the stadium and attend the meet-and-greet before the concert. Louis didn’t really know how he was going to spend the time yet. Maybe he could join Niall and Rina for whatever they had planned. Unless Harry offered to hang out, which he definitely wouldn’t be opposed to.

When he joined the breakfast room, he was surprised to find that the guy was already sitting at a table, seemingly finishing an omelette. When he spotted Louis, he grinned and waved at him to come join him.

“Hey! What are you doing up so early?”

“Just jetlag, you know? I’m not usually a morning person. What about you?”

“Not a morning person either. But I hardly slept last night. Adrenaline rush and all. Guess I was too excited.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “Can’t believe we’re meeting the girls today.”

“That too”, Harry said with a dreamy smile.

“That too?” Louis frowned. “What else is there to lose sleep over?”

Harry’s smile got cheeky.

“Are you really gonna make me spell it out for you?”

“Well, yeah. It _is_ 6.30 am after all.”

“I’ll let you figure it out. Despite everything, I know you’re smart enough to get it eventually.”

“Thanks, H. I’m deeply honored.”

To be fair, Louis had some idea of what Harry could be talking about, but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up and make a fool of himself in case he’d been misled, so he chose to play it dumb for now.

Harry suddenly put down his fork, folded his napkin and exclaimed:

“Come on, let’s go! I want to explore the city some more.”

“But I just started eating...”

“You can eat your toast on the way. And I’ll buy you an espresso if you behave yourself.”

“How generous of you, sir.”

And they took off in the early morning light, walking silently through the deserted streets until they reached the river again and found a little kiosk selling coffee there.

As they settled on a bench facing the Po and a beautiful church on the other side of it, Louis said:

“Gosh, I missed that.”

“Missed what?”

“You know, the whole European atmosphere, I guess. Good coffee. Old buildings. That kind of thing.”

“So you’re not liking the US very much then?”

“I mean, I can’t complain, can I? I’m studying at a great university and I’m really happy that I got the opportunity to do it. But I wouldn’t stay there my whole life for sure.”

“When are you moving back to England?”

“In early June.”

“Oh, not too long then. You must miss your family though.”

“Yeah. And it’s weird to be here now, so close to them in theory, but not being able to see them before I get back.”

“Have you told them you’re here?”

“I haven’t, actually. I just thought… what’s the point, you know, since I wouldn’t have time to see them?”

“But won’t they find out eventually? With the video and everything?”

“Nah. They don’t even know about me liking 4o, much less about my Twitter account and everything that goes with it.”

“Oh. Why not?”

“I don’t know”, Louis shrugged. “I guess at first it didn’t feel worth mentioning, plus I was a little ashamed to be that much into a girl band. And then things accelerated so quickly and I just didn’t know how I could possibly explain it to them. Does _your_ family know?”

“Yeah, they’ve known since the beginning. About you too. Actually, my mum has always been pestering me about how I should make friends with you instead of fight you constantly.”

“Ha. Guess she must be happy about how things have evolved then.”

“She is. And I am too. I mean, our whole rivalry thing… As I said, I never really took it seriously, you know? And since it was gaining so much traction in the fandom at first, I thought it was pretty funny to just get on with it. But then… there were times when I wished we could stop, because honestly, I don’t like being mean to people.”

“Yeah. I think I got that. You’re an actual puppy, aren’t you?” Louis smiled.

“That’s one way of putting it”, Harry replied, blushing a little, which made Louis blush in return.

“I think it’s the same for me. Not the puppy thing, because I know I have quite the abrasive personality. But I also can’t believe it lasted for so long and I wish we’d stopped and got to know each other sooner. So I’m glad we’re making up for lost time now, especially in such a nice setting.”

Harry smiled, and they stopped talking for a while, just enjoying each other’s company as they were finishing their coffee and watching the riverbank get busier by the minute.

They spent the rest of the morning hanging out in all the little bookshops Turin had to offer, roaming the old streets around the Museum of Eastern Art, and stopping at various bakeries to try out their pastries. Louis, who was into photography, had luckily thought of bringing his film camera, and was soon in a frenzy, making them stop every two minutes to take pics of the colourful facades. He eventually started to feel guilty about it, apologizing to Harry. But the other boy smiled and said:

“We have all the time in the world, it’s fine. As long as you promise to send me the pictures.”

“I will”, replied Louis as he was snapping a shot of Harry, who was looking quite picturesque in his white 4o shirt, standing in front of a tangerine-coloured wall.

“Did you just sneakily take a picture of me?”

“Yes…?”

“Let me take yours too, then.”

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

“C’mon Lou, you need a souvenir as well.”

“I already got plenty. Here and here”, he replied, gesturing at his camera then at his head.

“Not the same”, Harry tutted. “Come on, give me that.”

“Fine. But be careful, please, it’s fragile.”

“Yessir. Okay, go sit on that doorstep, you’re gonna look amazing there, darling.”

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes fondly, but did as he was told. Once he was sitting on the steps in front of that random door, he suddenly felt self-conscious, not really sure what to do with his face and his body. The thing was, he wasn’t used to being photographed himself, and even though they’d all been filmed since the day before, the fact that it was Harry holding the camera now felt way more intimate.

“Look at me”, said Harry, and their eyes met. “There. Now say ‘formaggio’.”

Louis frowned in an amused way and asked: “What?” but Harry had already taken the picture.

“That’s Italian for ‘cheese’”, replied Harry as he was handing him back the camera and sitting next to him, their arms touching.

“You’re so cheesy”, Louis said, shaking his head. “Fuck. I didn't even mean to make a disastrous pun, but there you go. You’re influencing me in the worst ways.”

He elbowed Harry softly and they both chuckled. Harry suddenly asked, still smiling:

“So. Have you figured it out?”

“Figured what out?”

“Why I couldn’t sleep last night?”

And there it was again. But this time, Louis was 99% sure his instincts were right.

“I think I have, yeah.”

Harry nodded seriously, looking straight into his eyes, his head imperceptibly moving towards Louis’.

“Told you you would.”

Louis swallowed, feeling his heart race and his head get closer to Harry’s as well, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking down at his lips, his brain going into overdrive and screaming: “Now kiss him, you fool!” over and over again.

And of fucking course, that’s when Louis’ phone started ringing.

They both started.

“Shit”, Louis grumbled as he got his phone out of his pocket. “Oh. It’s Liam. I should probably answer.”

Harry nodded.

“Hey, Liam, what’s up?”

“Hi Louis. I just wanted to remind you that we’re all meeting at the hotel in half an hour to go to the stadium. Don’t be late, please.”

“Oh, yeah of course. I’ll be right there, don’t worry.”

“Also, I was wondering if Harry was with you? We haven’t seen either of you this morning.”

“Er, no, I haven't seen him today either”, Louis replied, stealing a glance at Harry, who was looking at him with an amused smile. “But I guess I could try to contact him if you want?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll call him. Okay. I’ll see you very soon.”

“Yep, absolutely.”

Louis hung up and turned towards Harry.

“So, we need to go. Time to meet the girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. I picked Turin because I was lucky enough to visit it several times and it's definitely one of my favourite cities ✨  
> 2\. I'm allowed to bitch about French tourists because I'm one of them and I know we're the worst.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been commenting and leaving kudos so far 🥰 I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it too!  
> Chapter 3 is coming in a few days 😊


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Italian experience, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is!  
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading this!! Special mention to those of you who took the time to leave comments, you're the best 💕 And a *massive thank you* to my amazing friend [Merry](https://merrrrrrrrry.tumblr.com/) for making me an awesome moodboard for this fic!  
> And once again, thank you so much to Sher for inspiring me to write this in the first place. I dedicate this fic to her and our friendship 💜💛 (#Shermanuelle is real)

On the way to the stadium, everyone was weirdly quiet. Louis figured they must all be feeling as nervous as he did. He was sitting on his own at the front of the bus, watching the landscape change progressively as they were leaving the city centre and reaching the suburbs. It was only beginning to hit him now that he was about to meet Four Orientations, and with any luck would be able to hug Hayley, or even better, talk to her, and then would finally see them live, performing their new album for the first time. 

But somehow, none of this seemed to really matter right now, because all he could think about was what had just happened. He and Harry had almost kissed. _Kissed!_ And to be honest, he had never wanted anything more in his life. He was totally gone for the guy, he realized. He wasn’t sure if his stupid jokes, his stupid smile, his stupid voice, his stupid eyes or his stupid dimples were to blame. Probably all of the above, and then some more. And he felt slightly ridiculous about the fact that a bunch of strangers on the internet had seen it coming long before he had. But oh well, it was too late to turn back now. He was just grateful that Harry seemed to reciprocate, and he couldn’t wait to find himself alone with him again, and finish what they’d started.

After getting stuck in traffic for a while, they finally made it to the stadium. Liam guided them through a maze of corridors in the backstage area until they reached a large room where they all sat in a semicircle and Liam talked them through what would happen now.

“Right. So, the girls should be arriving in 10 minutes. You’ll have about 30 minutes with them, and hopefully you’ll all get an opportunity to speak to them quickly, get a hug and an autograph. We just ask that you refrain asking them personal questions, and only take pictures with their consent. But the whole meeting will be filmed anyway, and we’ll send you the footage in a few weeks. Any question or concern?”

Louis almost asked what would be considered a “personal question” because it sounded incredibly vague to him, but decided against it when he saw that poor Liam looked quite nervous himself, and he didn’t want to put him on the spot.

No one else seemed to have questions. In fact, everybody seemed pretty spaced out. Niall had grown extremely pale and Rina was whispering something to him, apparently trying to get him to relax. Louis smiled at the sight and caught Harry doing the same from across the room. They looked at each other for a split second and Louis was just turning his head away when the door to the room opened and Niamh and Lora entered, followed by Zaima and Lisa, who seemed to be in deep conversation, and finally Hayley.

All the girls definitely had an aura about them, but Hayley was stealing the show, in Louis’ opinion. He just couldn’t get his eyes off her, and when she caught him staring and flashed him a wink, he almost died on the spot.

“Hi everyone! We’re so excited to meet you all!” said Lisa - who usually was their unofficial spokesperson, and Louis couldn’t help but notice the way Zaima was looking at her fondly. There had always been rumours that the two of them were involved, and even though he’d never really engaged with them, seeing the way they acted in real life made him wonder if maybe there was some truth to it after all.

“So…”, Lisa continued. “We’ve read your stories, and we were all so touched by them. It just makes us so proud and happy that our band and our music have changed your lives for the better - well, for most of you at least.” Shit. That was probably a reference to him and Harry. “And now it’s all about you guys, we just want you to have an amazing time, so please don’t be shy and come talk to us!”

There were a few awkward seconds where nobody made a move until Niall got up, walked towards Niamh and seemingly greeted her in Irish, to which she responded by giving him a long hug.

Things started getting a little hectic then, and Louis spotted several people, including Harry, rushing towards Lora. She was definitely a fan favourite. Meanwhile, Hayley still remained unclaimed, and Louis guessed it was simply because she was so intimidating. So he braced himself and walked towards her.

“Er, hi. I’m Louis”, he said, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

Her face immediately lit up, and she pulled him for a tight hug. He couldn’t believe it was happening, and he hardly had time to take it all in before it was over. But she was still holding his shoulders when she said:

“Louis! I remember reading your story. Well, yours and… Harry’s, was it?”

And oh my god, he almost died of embarrassment just thinking about Hayley looking at his Twitter account. And to make matters worse, there was a camera on them right now.

“Yep”, he replied, blushing and trying to calm down. “That’s Harry there, talking to Lora, obviously.”

The lucky bastard seemed to be in deep conversation with his fave, in a corner of the room away from the cameras. Hayley looked at the two of them with a smile and said:

“So, I gotta admit Lora and I kind of pushed our team to pick you guys.”

And that was quite a development.

“Wait, really? Why?”

“Well, see, we were hoping that maybe you two would realize you could actually be friends, and that it really wasn’t worth fighting over who’s the best member of 4o. Because… I know the common assumption is that there’s some drama going on between me and Lora, but the truth is, all five of us love each other so much. We’re best friends. Sisters, even. There’s no competition or whatever, and we’re all so proud and excited whenever one of us achieves something.”

To Louis’ relief, the cameras had just moved on to another group. But he suddenly felt really bad, even though he was also lowkey tearing up at what Hayley had just said.

“Oh. I think I get it. To be honest, this whole rivalry thing with Harry started off as some kind of joke, but it got out of control somehow. I definitely should apologize to you though, and to Lora as well, because Harry and I probably contributed to creating that competition between you two, and I realize that’s unfair. Really, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys’ friendship, or create drama, or whatever. And I’m sure Harry didn’t either.”

Hayley nodded.

“Thank you Louis, I appreciate it." She went on, whispering: "But to be honest, I think it would have happened anyway. The press loves drama, you know? So it profited us too, in a sense. And don’t worry about Lora and I, we’re both strong.”

“I’m happy then”, Louis smiled.

“What about you and Harry though? Any chance you’ll be friends from now on?”

Louis considered telling Hayley the whole truth, but somehow it felt a little weird talking about his crush and the almost kiss they’d had with his lifelong obsession, even though she definitely seemed like the kind of person who would give good advice.

“Er, yeah. I think there’s a good chance we’ll get there, hopefully.”

“Great”, Hayley beamed. “That’s all Lora and I were hoping for!”

“Thank you so much to you guys, by the way. I still can’t believe this is really happening. And I can’t wait for the concert either.”

From there, the conversation turned to the new album and Louis’ favourite songs, but they were quickly joined by other fans, so Louis regretfully waved goodbye to Hayley and joined Rina, who seemed to be having the time of her life talking with both Zaima and Lisa.

After everyone got a chance to talk to all the girls - Louis had even shared a quick word with Lora, thanking her for everything - Liam called for their attention.

“Right, guys, I’m afraid we have to end the meeting here. The girls need to go prepare for tonight.”

They waved at them and exited the room, Niamh pretending to be crying while Niall was giggling delightedly.

“Right”, Liam continued. “So the concert will start in three hours, and of course you all have reserved spots in the VIP area. Try to make it there at least 45 minutes before it starts, please. Until then, you’re welcome to stay here or take a walk in the area, there’s a few cafes and restaurants in the neighbourhood in case you’re hungry or looking for something to do.”

Louis decided to go out. He definitely needed a smoke to shake off the remaining pangs of anxiety he was still feeling. He found a semi-secluded area in the stadium and lit up a cigarette, not really sure he was allowed to, but whatever. He was just beginning to relax when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him:

“Hey there!”

“Gosh, you frightened me.”

“Oops, sorry”, Harry smiled, not looking sorry at all. He leaned against the wall next to Louis and stole his cigarette, taking a few puffs. “So… how did it go with Hayley? What did you talk about?”

“Well I’m sure Lora told you as well about how they both pushed for us to be selected. And how they were hoping for us to become friends. I felt guilty about how we kind of encouraged that culture of competition between band members, so I apologized and she was really nice about it. And she was so cool, H! I love her even more than before, if that’s even possible.”

Harry smiled fondly.

“Yeah, I get it. Same with Lora, she’s even better than I could have imagined.”

“What did _you_ talk about?”

“Same thing, basically. And she asked me how were things between the two of us.”

“Oh yeah? What did you tell her?”

“Everything.”

“Everything? Including…?”

“What almost happened earlier, yeah.”

“And what did she have to say about that?”

“She said I shouldn’t waste any more time and go for it again as soon as possible.”

“Oh.”

“So that’s what I’m gonna do now, if that’s okay?”

Louis dropped his cigarette butt, stubbed it out with his foot and said, looking at Harry:

“More than okay.”

So Harry grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his, and soon they were kissing heatedly, Louis’ back hitting the wall.

“Fucking finally”, he mumbled, pulling at Harry’s curls while Harry was kissing his jaw. He was about to move to the side of his neck when they heard someone clear their throat next to them.

They both jumped and Harry took two steps back, almost falling to the ground doing so because he was apparently the clumsiest person ever. Rina was looking at them with a smirk.

“So… I was about to offer going for a drink before the concert, but you guys look like you have a lot on your plate already.”

“Shit. Could you just pretend you didn’t see us, please?” Louis asked. “It just happened and we don’t really know…” He stole a glance at Harry. The truth was, he really had no idea what that kiss meant for them.

“I understand”, Rina nodded. “And your secret’s safe with me, don’t worry. I won’t tell Niall anything. He’s been trying to convince me that Larry is real for years, and I’d hate to have to admit he was right.”

“Well, to be fair”, Harry pointed out, “he wasn’t. This is all extremely new. But yeah, we’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him yet.”

“My lips are sealed”, she promised. “Still in for a drink, though?”

Harry and Louis exchanged a glance and both shrugged. Now that they’d been interrupted once again, it felt like it was bound to happen every time they tried getting together. So they might as well give up… for now at least.

“Sure, let’s go”, said Louis.

***

The whole concert felt like a dream to Louis. Some kind of out-of-body experience. Maybe the wine they’d been drinking just before was to blame a little. Maybe Harry was to blame as well. They were standing side by side, dancing and singing, and Harry, like the clumsy fool he was, kept stepping on Louis’ feet, but Louis couldn’t care less. When the beat to Lift Me Up launched, they both completely lost their shit, grabbing each other by the shoulder and screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs just like they had the night before. Except this time there was an entire stadium doing the same thing, and somehow Louis had never felt more alive and connected to his fellow human beings than in that exact moment. When the song ended, he caught Niall watching them with furrowed brows, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. And at least the cameras and Liam had left after the first few songs once they'd got enough footage.

The concert ended with one of their new ballads, and Louis had to stop himself from taking Harry’s hand in his own right there. But their arms were brushing against one another, sending electric current down his spine. They kept stealing glances at each other, and when the song reached the part where Lora and Hayley were harmonizing in the bridge, Louis swore he could see Harry’s eyes shining with emotion. To be fair, he was tearing up a bit as well. As cheesy as it sounded, it felt like the start of something new, and he hoped Harry felt it too.

Afterwards, on the bus, there was quite a range of emotions on display. Two girls were crying their eyes’ out, holding each other and seemingly talking nonsense. Niall was talking excitedly to Rina, going over the whole concert as if she hadn’t attended it as well. Harry and him were the only ones who were silent. They were sitting on opposite sides of the bus, their bodies turned towards each other, and couldn’t stop smiling at each other the whole way.

When they finally made it back to the hotel, everyone rushed to their rooms, and soon it was only Harry and him the hallway, awkwardly standing side by side in front of Louis’ door. Harry was nervously playing with his hair and Louis felt like his heart would burst if he didn’t try something now. So he cleared his throat and offered:

“Er… Wanna come in?”

Harry smirked.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

***

The next day, Louis woke up just as the first sun rays were entering the room, casting specks of light all over Harry’s sleeping body beside him. He watched him for a while, remembering everything that had happened the day before. Somehow it felt like ages ago since he’d woken up insanely early and had joined Harry for breakfast.

Speaking of the devil, he slowly opened his eyes and caught him staring, saying:

“Creep.”

“Not my fault you look that beautiful in the morning, love.”

Harry snorted.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for such a sap.”

“Oh, I’ll have you know I’m the sappiest.”

Harry smiled and rolled around, checking his phone.

“Whoa. It’s actually super early. Wouldn’t mind sleeping a bit more.”

“I don’t know if I can, to be honest. Jetlag is still killing me.”

“C’mere, I’ll cuddle you to sleep”, Harry replied, taking Louis in his arms and closing his eyes again.

Louis buried his head in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, noting how familiar his smell was becoming, and he slowly fell back to sleep, listening to the sound of Harry’s peaceful breathing.

***

Several hours later, they woke up again much more brutally. Someone was knocking insistently at the bedroom door.

Trying to find his bearings, Louis eventually asked in a raspy voice:

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Liam. Sorry to disturb you, but we were hoping to have one last interview with you guys?” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, who scoffed quietly. “Harry’s flight back home is in a few hours so we’ll have to make it quick. Could you join us in 30 minutes, in the same room as the other day?”

“Er, yeah, sure.”

“Oh, and Louis?”

“Yeah, man?”

“You wouldn’t have seen Harry, by any chance? I just knocked at his door and no one answered.”

Louis put a hand over Harry’s mouth just in case he suddenly decided to blow their cover and hastily replied:

“Nope. I just woke up, sorry. But maybe he went out or something?”

“Okay. I’ll try to call him. Anyway, I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit.”

They heard Liam walk away from the door and Louis removed his hand. Harry said, very matter-of-factly:

“That guy’s a little clingy.”

Louis burst into laughter as Harry was getting up and starting to get dressed.

“I should go start packing before the interview”, he said.

And the atmosphere in the room suddenly became much more serious. 

“Oh. Yeah, good call.”

“So I guess I’ll see you in a little while?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yep. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Harry nodded and started heading for the door before seemingly changing his mind, turning back and pressing a quick kiss on Louis’ lips.

They exchanged a look and before he could say anything, Harry turned around and left the room.

As he was hopping in the shower, Louis wondered what all of this meant. They’d made quite a rash decision the night before, probably because they’d been caught in the moment and the frenzy of that intense day. Louis didn’t regret it one bit, but he didn’t know how Harry felt about it. Was it just a one-night stand for him or was he hoping they’d get together? Were they actually together now? He wasn’t even sure how he felt about it himself. All he knew was, he liked Harry. Very very much. And their chemistry was off the charts. But things had gone so fast that he didn’t know if he was quite ready to date him yet - if that was even an option. Plus there was the whole issue of them living on separate continents for the next few months. He sighed. He and Harry were probably due for a serious grown-up conversation, and God knew they were both pretty bad at those.

***

Of course, Liam wanted to know if - and how - their relationship had evolved over the past few days.

“Um, I’d say we both learned quite a bit about each other. And things have changed a little for sure”, Harry said, thankfully keeping it vague.

“Oh yeah? Would you guys describe yourselves as friends now?”

“I’m not sure _friends_ is quite the right term, wouldn’t you agree, Louis?”

And Louis truly hated the way he was looking at him right now, with a self-satisfied smirk as if to say “Take it away. It’s your struggle now.”

He sighed and answered:

“Er, yeah. Maybe _friends_ doesn’t quite cover it.”

Liam looked genuinely perplexed.

“O...kay. How about in the future though? What’s gonna happen for you guys now?”

Louis and Harry glanced at one another, neither of them willing to answer. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Harry eventually gave in - bless him - and replied:

“I can only speak for myself, but I’d say it’s the start of something new. I’m quite excited to see where this goes, actually.”

Louis’ brain went: “Oh”. That was definitely good to hear.

“Nice”, Liam smiled appreciatively. “What about you, Louis?”

So Louis looked straight into Harry’s eyes and replied:

“For once, I have to agree with Harry completely.”

Harry visibly beamed and Liam smiled as well.

“Okay. Great! I think we’re done here.”

Louis almost sighed with relief while Liam continued:

“Thank you so much for your participation, guys. As I said, we’ll send you the footage from the meet-and-greet in the next few weeks. And we’ll keep in touch with you about the YouTube video. We’re not sure when it will be uploaded yet, but you’ll be the first to know, of course. Harry, since your flight is pretty soon, we’ve called a taxi to take you to the airport, it should be here in half an hour. Louis, I think your flight is tonight, right? Will you also need us to call a taxi when time comes?”

Louis felt his heart sink at the thought of him and Harry having to leave and say goodbye so soon. It felt like the end of the summer vacation when he was a child.

“Oh it’s fine, I’ll arrange, don’t worry”, he replied.

“Okay. Well I guess this is goodbye, then. It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Thanks, Liam, likewise”, Harry said, briefly hugging Liam, who seemed taken aback but happy about it. And now Louis was starting to regret not having made an effort to befriend the guy. He actually seemed pretty nice. So he awkwardly patted him on the back, saying:

“Yeah, mate, hope we meet again. Thanks for putting up with all of us crazy fans.”

They said goodbye to the rest of the team and found themselves in the hotel lobby.

“Er, I should go finish packing.” Harry looked hesitant. “But we can meet here before I take off?”

“Yeah, of course.”

He watched Harry disappear in the elevator, like a prelude of what was bound to happen in just a few moments. He wasn’t ready for it, he realized. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, not when things had just started and they hadn’t even figured out what it was.

So he suddenly made a decision and sprinted to his room.

***

A few minutes later, he joined Harry in the lobby again, catching him just as he was saying goodbye to the receptionist.

“H, wait!” he breathed out, dragging his suitcase behind him. “I’ll come with you to the airport.”

Harry frowned.

“I thought your flight wasn’t until later tonight?”

“It is. But we could use some extra time to… talk, don’t you think?”

Harry looked relieved.

“Yeah, totally. Come on, let’s go then.”

Once in the taxi, they stayed silent for a while. The driver was listening to the news and Louis caught himself trying to recognize some words, but it was safe to say he had learned no Italian during the trip. Eventually, Harry cleared his throat and started:

“So… about last night…”

And that’s apparently all he was willing to say for now. Louis wondered if it was a matter of pride for the both of them. Wouldn’t be the first time it happened, but he was growing tired of it. He needed answers. To hell with seeming vulnerable in front of his ex-arch-enemy. So he took a deep breath, looked at Harry and said:

“Look, I don’t know how you feel about it. Maybe it was a one-night stand for you, but considering what you said in the interview this morning, I’m really hoping it wasn’t. Because I like you. I really really like you, H. And I think we could be good together, you know? Sure, we annoy each other sometimes, and things can become explosive quickly, but we also have so much fun together, don’t you think? And last night was amazing. Maybe I’m revealing too much too quickly, but I’d never felt that… connected to anyone before. So I don’t know. I’d like to make it work, even though we’re gonna be on different sides of the world for the next few months. But if you’re in, then I’m all in too.”

As he was speaking, Harry’s eyes had grown wider. When Louis finally shut up, out of breath, he bit his lip, apparently trying to keep himself from laughing, but failing as he started to chuckle.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Louis asked, honestly a little upset that his big confession was met with such a reaction.

“Sorry, love”, Harry replied eventually between two giggles. “It’s just, it’s funny how we’re so not on the same page sometimes. Did you really think I wasn’t taking this seriously? Of course it wasn’t a one night stand, and of course I want us to be together, silly.”

“Oh. Well excuse me for wanting to make it clear. And may I remind you you were acting all nervous about it not two minutes ago?”

“That’s true”, Harry admitted, finally serious. “I guess I didn’t know how you felt either. Now stop pouting and come here.”

He put his arm around Louis and Louis rested his head on his shoulder while Harry started caressing his hair gently.

“I hate that we have to say goodbye so soon though”, sighed Louis.

“I know. Me too. But you’ll come back in June, right? That’s not too long, all things considered. We can call and text everyday, if you want. Actually maybe that’s for the best. I feel like we’ve done everything backwards, so it would be good for us to finally getting to know each other properly, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. You’re right.” He interlaced his fingers with Harry’s just as the radio was coincidentally starting to play the 4o ballad that had ended the concert the night before. Their eyes met and they smiled softly, Harry pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll miss this though.”

“Me too.”

***

_Eight months later_

“Lou! Come on, hurry up, the live is about to start!”

Louis finished pouring tea in their two cups and joined Harry on the couch.

He settled close to his boyfriend and looked at the screen. The countdown was running. In less than two minutes now, they’d finally be watching the recap video of their Italian trip. It felt like a lifetime ago somehow. Things had changed so drastically since then. Once Louis had made it back to the US, they had basically not stopped talking for three months, calling each other everytime they were free, no matter if it was the middle of the night for one of them. It was safe to say Louis’ grades had suffered from it a little, but he’d still successfully passed his exams and had been admitted to a grad program in Liverpool, which was excitingly close to Manchester, Harry’s hometown. So they’d spent the whole summer and fall going back and forth between the two cities, together more often than not. At this point Louis felt like they were living together in two separate places, and they were starting to discuss the possibility of Louis moving in with Harry full-time, as he wasn’t required to got to campus everyday anyway.

When the countdown reached the last 60 seconds, Louis admitted:

“I’m a little nervous. I hate seeing myself on camera.”

“I think everybody does, in a way. But I know you’ll look great, sweetie.”

“You’re biased though.”

Louis knew for a fact that Harry, like the big sap he was, was carrying the picture he’d taken of him in Turin right before their almost first kiss in his wallet.

“Maybe a bit, yeah”, said Harry, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

Then the video started.

As Louis had predicted, it was a bit cringe-worthy to see himself eight months earlier, pretending to hate Harry on camera. He wondered how anyone could have even bought it. They kept stealing glances at each other and smiling fondly whenever the other was talking. He didn’t even remember doing that. There was footage from the other participants as well, Niall and Rina looking very much in love doing their interview. The concert section was probably the best part of the video. Harry gripped his hand tightly and Louis felt emotional watching the two of them dance to the music, remembering how happy and at peace he’d felt in that moment. He knew it was definitely a memory he’d cherish for the rest of his life. 

When the video ended - far too quickly in Louis’ opinion - Harry said:

“I think it’s time.”

And Louis knew he was right and they’d discussed it at length, but he was still feeling extremely stressed. Ever since they had gotten back from Turin, they had progressively made it clear on their Twitter accounts that they didn’t hate each other anymore. By now everyone assumed they’d become friends, but no one knew they were together. Well, the Larries suspected something for sure, but they had no solid proof yet. They were about to, though.

They both grabbed their phone and opened their app.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

So, at the same time, they changed their respective usernames, Harry to @LouisIsBae and Louis to @HL4ever.

“I can’t believe we just did that”, Louis said, shaking his head but smiling. “We’re hopeless romantics, aren’t we?”

“That we are, sir”, Harry replied, and they started making out on the couch.

A while later, as they were finally coming up for air, Louis checked his phone. Of course, his notifications had blown up. They were trending, once again. And Rina had sent him a screenshot, apparently from her text conversation with Niall.

 _Niall: wait, so Larry is real after all?_ 😱

_Rina: babe, wbk_

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah can't believe it's over!! I wrote this so quickly, and honestly I felt like this fic was writing itself at times  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. And if you're feeling extra, you can reblog [this post](https://quelsentiment.tumblr.com/post/625733334564225024/it-do-be-like-that-sometimes-by-wordsnnotes-aka) or come talk to me about it on [Tumblr](https://quelsentiment.tumblr.com/). That would genuinely make my day 🙈  
> Anyway, thank you so much to everyone reading this 💕 I love you all 🥰  
> PS: [here](https://quelsentiment.tumblr.com/post/632554661742870528/all-the-easter-eggs-in-it-do-be-like-that)'s a list of all the Easter eggs if anyone's interested


End file.
